Prove them wrong
by Gaarasmama
Summary: Lately Naruto has been changing, in both attitude AND style.But no one can figure out the sudden change, well... all but one. Read and find out more! Go ahead I dare ya... Warnings will be in chapter 2. Rating may change in future chap..
1. Sudden but just right

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

**Prove them wrong**

Naruto walked to the bridge where he saw Sakura and Sasuke there as usual, and of course Sakura was asking Sasuke to go out with her but he just ignored her. Naruto put on his usual happy grin as he approached them.

"Hey Sakura!" he beamed at her and frowned at Sasuke, "Hey Teme."

The pink haired ninja barely glanced at him before turning back to Sasuke. He couldn't stand his team members, especially Sasuke; he could end his life any second, but he knew that would end badly on his part. And as for Sakura, well lets just say he loathed her very existence.

Everyday was the same to him; he would wake up in the morning; get dressed; eat anything in his kitchen at the time; walk to the bridge where he would meet up with his team members; wait for Kakashi; train for the whole day, and sometimes Kakashi made him sprawl with Sasuke(of course he had to let him win); go home and go to sleep.

After a while of waiting, Kakashi finally appeared in a puff of smoke; Sakura accused him of lying when he tried to make up a story of saving a bird that had gotten caught in something blahblahblah, then he finally gave up and gave them instructions. To Naruto's dismay he had to sprawl with Sasuke yet again while Kakashi taught Sakura a few things about her strength.

Usually Naruto would make a comment before they practiced, but he decided to stay silent. Because unlike many other days where he would let Sasuke win... well, today just wasn't that kind of day; Sasuke took his stance while Naruto stood up straight with his hands in his pockets.

For a moment Sasuke looked confused, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk.

"So you're giving up already," Sasuke barely asked.

"I never said that," the blonde replied.

Sasuke dropped his smirk and began staring at Naruto with questioning eye's.

"What are you waiting for," asked Naruto after waiting almost an entire minute for the wordless idiot to make his first move.

The raven haired boy frowned before he ran at full speed toward Naruto and jumped at him aiming a fist at his face, but Naruto swiftly dodged it and moved behind his opponent tripping him onto his back.

Sasuke was beyond shocked and confused; he stared at the blonde more.

"How... did you?"

"Don't tell me the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha didn't see that coming," Naruto smirked at the boy on the ground.

Instead of glaring at him like he would usually do, Sasuke lifted himself from the ground not even bothering to dust himself off as he took his stance once again staring at Naruto.

"It's about time you got serious dobe," he took out a kunai from his pouch and launched it at Naruto, who skillfully dodged it.

Naruto and Sasuke were sprawling for some hours when Kakashi and Sakura came to get them; both were surprised at the sight before them.

Sasuke was down on his hands and knees, panting like a wild dog with cuts all over his body... while Naruto on the other hand had only one scratch on his arm and standing perfectly still.

"Um... what happened here?" Kakashi raised one visible eyebrow at Naruto.

The blonde barely bothered to look at his sensei, but answered none the less.

"I had no idea you were losing your sight **Kakashi**, it is very obvious that Uchiha here got his ass beat," says Naruto with a very emotionless stare directed toward the setting sun.

"Naruto... beat... Sasuke," Sakura said staring at Sasuke the entire time.

"So behind that huge forehead really is an empty space... ironic."

The words registered in Sakura's brain and she quickly took off toward Naruto with an evil gleam in her eye's.

Just as she was about to punch Naruto, she heard his cool voice... and all the threat behind it.

"Touch me and you die," he was now fully facing her with a very calm expression on his face.

The pink haired girl put her fist down immediately, then snorted.

"Ha! Who are you to threaten me, I doubt you even beat Sasuke, I bet he's faking it... right Sasuke?" she whipped her head around to confirm her accusations, but sure enough she found said Uchiha unconscious on the ground with Kakashi at his side.

"I'm afraid he's not faking Sakura, he lost a lot of chakra."

"Oh no, Sasuke," she whispered, then turned to glare at Naruto, who to her surprise was gone.

***(Naruto's house)***

The scent of fresh air and flowers filled Naruto's nose as he stares at two big red slits for eye's, witch are also staring back at him.

**("You do know you messed up pretty bad don't you?")**

("I kinda figured that out by myself, but thanks for reminding me anyway.")

**("Well why the hell did you do it?")**

("He annoyed me.")

**("That's a stupid excuse.")**

("I didn't come here to argue, just tell me what I need to do about this situation.")

**("That's simple... nothing.")**

("What do you mean nothing?")

**("Careful kid your brain is coming out of your ears... what I mean is that you don't have to fake your strength too much at the chuunin exams coming up.")**

("Yeah, that is if Kakashi wants us to participate.")

**("He has no choice now that he knows what you're capable of doing, it's only a matter of time before he tells his precious Hokage about you")**

***(The Hokage Tower)***

"So Naruto Usumaki isn't as clueless as he led us to believe after all, interesting..."

"Lord Hokage, I would like to recommend team seven for the chuunin exams."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

CLIFF HANGER!

SOWWY PPL!

Unfortunately that's all I can come up with right now, but I'll try my best to think up something crazy so it can be worth the wait if I don't update very soon.

Thanks for reading!

Now there's only one thing left to do...

REVIEW! PLEASE!

FOR ME? ,

And if no for me then just out of the kindness of your heart.

ALMOND JOY!


	2. HELP NEEDED!

Um... hi guys please don't go away. Now I know this isn't another chapter, but just hang in there with me please and thank you.

I really need help with my future chapters, and I would like for maybe one or two of my reviewer's to keep me informed.

This is a bit embarrassing but I'm just going to come out and say it.

(deep breathes)

I forgot what happens before the chunnin exams!

Pathetic I know! But it's been soooooooooooooo long since I watched Naruto, and to be honest... my memory is a bit crappy.

-Information I need on story-

Okay so I need-

the ages they were before the exams

what basically happened before the exams(basics)like who was there and who came to Kanoha for it

and um... whatever you think would be useful to me in future chapters

oh and I fixed the mistakes on chapter one! Sorry bout that.

The more info I get, the faster I can put chapter two up! Lol

Okay thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
